


Like Glitter and Gold

by vagrantBreath



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-14
Updated: 2016-11-16
Packaged: 2018-08-30 21:29:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8549752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vagrantBreath/pseuds/vagrantBreath
Summary: They all need each other at some point or another.





	1. Chapter 1

She couldn’t wait another tick more. How long it had already been... Allura resisted the urge to bite her lip, instead holding her hands and resting them on her legs as she sat on her bed. She could wait. It was what she had been raised to do. Wait, and see.

But oh, the longer she waited, the more it hurt. The more she wanted to rush down there, to make sure everything was going well.

She had to trust it was. Allura took a deep breath. She had to trust everything was fine.

When she looked up, Shiro had settled himself next to her. “Are you okay, Princess?” he asked, his voice quiet.

”I am-” Her voice faltered here, and she laughed a little self-consciously. “I am worried,” she admitted. “This is taking longer than I expected.”

”We have to give it time,” Shiro reminded her.

”I know.” She sighed as Shiro wove his fingers in with hers. “I worry when it takes this long, though.”

”It’ll be okay. He’ll be here before you know it.” He lightly squeezed her hands.

She leaned into him, nodding. “Is there someone waiting with him?”

”Hunk. He chased me away. Told me to get some sleep.”

Allura laughed a little at that, knowing the Yellow Paladin would do just that. “And I suppose you are here to do the same to me.”

Shiro smiled, removing his hand from hers so he could rest it across her stomach, pulling her down to lay on her bed with him. “You do need to rest,” he told her, brushing stray pieces of hair off her face. “It’s doing you no good to worry like this.”

”I know.” Allura reached up, covering his hand with her own. “It’s only-”

”He was hurt.” Shiro sighed, resting his forehead against her head. “Lance was hurt very badly.”

”Yes.”

”We got to him in time. We got him here in time. He’s going to be fine.”

”I still worry, Shiro.” Allura shifted, laying on her side so she could look up into Shiro’s face. “It doesn’t normally take this long.”

Shiro squeezed her hand. “He’s fine. He’ll be out soon.”

She sighed, trying to take it to heart, and squeezed back.

”Rest, Princess.”

”Allura.” She smiled a little at him. “As I’ve told both of you before, when we are in my bedchambers, it’s Allura.”

He chuckled, kissing her. “Allura,” he whispered against her lips. “Rest.”

”Only if you do too, Shiro.”

”I will,” he promised, letting go of her hand to rest his over her hip. “I promise.”

Allura nodded, shifting so she was flush up against him, her own hand pulling him close. It felt... nice, to know one of them was here, was still well...

She let her eyes close as Shiro held her, his lips against her hair.

* * *

A heat at her back woke her.

She shifted slightly, wondering what it was. Shiro was in front of her, having rolled over and started snoring slightly... so who was holding-

Lance lifted his head, smiling at her. “Sorry for waking you,” he said softly.

Allura just smiled back, feeling her eyes well slightly with tears. “It’s okay,” she whispered. “It’s good to see you out of there.”

Lance chuckled, leaning over to kiss her. When he broke the kiss, settling back as she rolled over, he stroked her hair gently. “I’m really tired,” he admitted. “Didn’t feel like I got a lot of rest in there.”

”Of course,” she told him, resting her forehead against his. “Rest. We’re here.”

He chuckled, giving her another kiss. “I know.”

Allura sighed, smiling a little as he reached up, wiping her eyes gently with her thumb. She closed her eyes, reaching up to hold his hand, to remember he was still alive.

It had been so close... but that was a possible outcome of a Paladin.

She never wanted to see it. Ever.

Allura squeezed his hand at the fierce thought.

Her Paladins needed to live. Her... her Shiro and Lance needed to stay with her. They couldn’t leave her alone. She couldn’t be left alone again. They had to live.

They had to live.


	2. Chapter 2

Long slim fingers through his hair roused him. Shiro cracked his eyes open slightly, catching sight of the small fond smile on Lance’s face as he ran his fingers through the white tuft on his forehead. “Hey,” he whispered, reaching up to capture Lance’s hand with his own.

”Hey yourself,” Lance whispered back, leaning in to kiss him. “Sleep well?”

Shiro considered the words. He had slept, certainly. Well... that was a different story. His sleep had been plagued with the usual nightmares, and he still had a slight feeling of dread that he had done something in his sleep. That he had hurt Allura or Lance at some point. “I slept,” he answered honestly, making Lance sigh.

”You need to sleep,” he told Shiro. “And I mean more than just... this.” He leaned in, kissing him. “I’m tired of watching you run yourself to exhaustion,” he murmured. “You deserve a good night’s sleep.”

A sigh escaped Shiro’s lips as he pulled back. “You know it’s not that easy.”

Lance didn’t pull him close again, just stroked his tuft back. “Yeah,” he muttered. “I know.”

That made Shiro quiet. Lance had gained his own share of nightmares during his time as the Blue Paladin. The first night Lance had awoken both Allura and Shiro with screams as he bolted upright had been terrifying. He hadn’t been able to talk about it, only clung to them as if his life depended on it.

Maybe it had.

Instead, Shiro reached out, pulling Lance down and into his arms. “I know I need to sleep,” he told him quietly.

Slowly, Lance reached up, holding Shiro to him. “You and Allura both.”

Shiro closed his eyes. Allura... she never woke up the way they had. Never screaming, never woke the other two up. But sometimes her side of the bed was empty and cold when Shiro woke first. Sometimes he found her on the bridge, dried tear tracks on her face. They never spoke about it.

”I know,” Shiro whispered.

Lance’s fingers stroked the back of his head. “How about you get a little more rest?” he suggested. “Just... sleep a little bit longer.”

Shiro sighed, hugging him tighter before letting him go. “Unfortunately, I’m awake now, and we need to start training. Time for you to get up too, Lance.”

”Do we really need to?”

Shiro paused. That was more than Lance’s usual whining. He looked down at Lance, seeing him look up with a little bit of childish hope that he would say they could sleep a little longer, that they could put off their obligations a little longer. But also... a little concern. A lot of concern, really.

”Yes,” he finally said softly. “We can’t stay in bed all day.”

Lance wrinkled up his nose, but eventually sat up. “Fine. But in return, you go to sleep early.”

Shiro sighed. Then he leaned in, kissing Lance. “If I can.”

A huge smile crossed Lance’s face, and he stood up, stretching. Shiro took a moment to admire the long, lanky form, eyes raking across his dark skin and how his muscles moved. Then, slowly, he stood as well, heading for the bathroom for a shower.

He knew sleep wouldn’t come easy tonight, but he did promise.

* * *

”Shiro, a word?”

Allura’s voice made him stop on his way to the training room. He turned, a smile on his face. “Princess.”

She shook her head. “Allura, please. Shiro, have you been sleeping well?”

That made Shiro close his eyes. So she had noticed as well. “It’s been a rough few nights,” he admitted.

”Lance and I figured as much,” she said, worried. “Is there anything we can do, or-”

Shiro took one of her hands, clasping it gently. “Allura, I’ll be fine. I promised I would go to bed early tonight. Even if it’s a rough night, I should get more sleep.”

Allura looked down at their joined hands. Then she nodded, taking his hand with hers and pulling. “Come along.”

”Ah? Allura?”

”I’m... quite aware it can be hard to sleep well. I believe we all are.” She smiled a little sadly at him, still gently pulling. Shiro let her guide him down the hall, to a quiet side room. “However, you still do need to rest. You do not need to sleep, but... rest with me?”

He looked over at her, at the weariness pulling at her eyes and at the memory of the empty side of her bed when he woke this morning. Slowly, he pulled her close, fingers dipping into her thick hair as he cupped the back of her head. “Of course,” he whispered, kissing her temple. “As long as you want.”

Allura only held him close, resting her head against his shoulder.

Shiro kissed her hair, closing his eyes. He could rest. And then sleep tonight. They were right.

He needed it.


	3. Chapter 3

Lance gasped as Shiro’s fingers entered him, Allura’s hands quickly wrapping around his wrists. Fuck. This was good. He groaned as Allura pulled his wrists above his head, spreading his legs for Shiro.

God, Shiro was also so careful with him... Lance groaned, the noise muffled as Allura bent over him, kissing him deeply. Her clothed chest pressed into his hands, and he grasped for her breasts, for her dress, for anything.

His breath hitched as Shiro’s fingers brushed over that spot inside of him. Damn it... he needed Shiro inside him now. Or Allura on him. Or something. He needed-

”Shh,” he heard Allura whispered against his lips. “We’ll take care of you.”

Lance just nodded, gasping.

She sat up just in time for Lance to look down and see Shiro fit himself between Lance’s legs, that pale, perfect body framed by his dark legs. Then he was pushing in and Lance’s back was arching. Allura held his wrists tighter as he pulled on instinct, wanting to reach blindly to pull him down.

Instead, she pulled them to her lips, kissing them. Her eyes closed, her hands tightening even further to the point of pain.

Lance’s breath caught.

Shiro’s hands gripped his thighs hard as he started to move, making Lance groan. Allura’s eyes opened a little, still holding his hands to her lips. And Lance just...

Closed his eyes.

It felt so good.

God, he needed to feel them. He needed...

He felt _needed._

Lance’s breath hitched at the thought, just as Shiro angled his thrust right. But while it felt so good, so right... it felt so much better to feel that Shiro _needed_ this. That Allura _needed_ to hold him right now.

Allura’s lips descended on his, and he opened to her. He needed her to need him. He needed _her._ He needed _him._

”Please,” he groaned against her lips. Please need me. Please want me. Please have me.

Allura’s hands pulled his hands close to her, Shiro driving in harder. Responding to him, his need, his want. Lance cried out, hands twisting in her dress as he came. Allura held him tightly as Shiro thrust into him a few more times, then gasped, coming as well.

”Do you want...?” Lance asked quietly, managing to put the words together. Did she want him?

Instead of pulling off her dress, Allura shifted, pulling Lance up close to her as she laid down. Fiercely, she pulled his sweaty, spunk covered body close to her, her fingers digging into his arm. Lance reached up, hugging her arm. Well then. That was answer enough.

He winced when Shiro pulled out, closing his eyes when Shiro cleaned up the mess he made then laid down next to them, hugging him as well.

It felt like he was needed like this.

It was... nice.

Lance smiled, kissing Allura’s hair, reaching for Shiro’s arm. Maybe he could be needed for a little longer.


End file.
